


a curse or a blessing

by icecream_lover1004



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Idol Jeon Jungkook, Idol Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Idol Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Idol Kim Seokjin | Jin, Idol Kim Taehyung | V, Idol Min Yoongi | Suga, Idol Park Jimin, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecream_lover1004/pseuds/icecream_lover1004
Summary: Life is unfair and full of misfortune and fortunes.She learned that the hard way during the course of her long life.And even when she thought she found a ray of light in the darkness,she can only wonder if it was a curse or a blessing meeting himNote: Based on The Vampire Diaries universe although it doesn't have anything to do with the series.





	1. Meeting the international kpop stars

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: any dialog written in Bold means that they are talking in Korean.

 

_blood._

_There is so much blood._

_What monster could have done this?_

_What happened? where am I?_

_Cries._

_I heard someone crying but who?_

_it seems like a baby is crying but everything is dark._

_I have to open my eyes but I can't, they feel too heavy to open them._

_Pain._

_I feel an unbearable pain in my lower stomach and my neck._

_As soon as I realize that, I panic._

_What is going on?_

_What's happening to me?_

_Where am I?_

_Make it stop, please, someone make it stop._

_Who am I? I can't think straight, I can't think of anything other than pain and I try to open my mouth to scream, to make a sound but I can't._

_"I can't stop" someone murmured against my neck and for a moment the pain in my neck stopped but then it came back again even stronger than before but I can't do anything,_

_I can't move or scream for help, I feel paralyzed and all I can do is feel pain._

_My whole body is in pain._

_Someone please save me. Please._

_And then I completely lose consciousness._

 

 

"Tell me again, why do we have to do this?" I asked my best friend as we entered the arena where a huge kpop group was going to held their concert in a few hours.

The smell of blood was overwhelming because of the thousands of fans waiting for them to perform and I had to remind myself where I was so I wouldn't kill someone.

My name is Mina Parker. I'm a two hundred years old vampire in the body of a eighteen year old girl. I have pale skin, light brown eyes and dyed dirty blonde hair, I'm neither too short or too tall, My height is average which I liked a lot, it gave me the advantage in a lot of important deals though my life.

 "We are in South Korea after a long time so I wan to greet an old friend of mine can't I?" My best friend for almost my whole vampire existence said and I sighed.

Meet Kim Nate, he's three hundred years old vampire but seems like he's twenty one. We've been together for a long time. He needed me and I needed him but for some reason, we became good friends. He dragged me here so he could meet his friend which I don't get, there must be some other reason because I don't believe that but here I am, being dragged in a sea of humans while looking for a guy.

"Oh yeah couldn't you wait till your friend was over with his concert? Someone could get killed you know?" I asked him annoyed as we continue walking in this labyrinth that was the arena, how could the fans know where their seats are? If it wasn't for Nate I would be completely lost in this crowded place.

He completly ignored me and asked a guard where the backstage entrance was, we showed him our backstage tickets and he led the way until we came upon a door and he let us pass.

"Well? Thanks for ignoring me asshole" I said rolling my eyes as he took my hand and started leading me somewhere, my guess, where he's friend was.

After asking around and walking for three more minutes we found the fitting room where Nate's friend was and he knocked the door. We heard movement on the other side of the door and a guy with grey hair opened the door whom I assumed is Kim Taehyung from BTS, the group helding the concert tonight.

" **Annyeonghaseyo I'm Nate, Yoongi's friend?** " Nate said doubtingly and the guy just stared at us blankly and I chuckled making him shook his head, bringing him back to reality and he bowed and greet Nate back, we both bowed at him politely before he smiled his infamous boxy smile which made me smile. He's cute.

" **Hyung! Your friend is here!** " He yelled behind him and motion us to enter and sit down on the couch at the right side of the room which we gladly did.

" **Coming!** " A guy with blonde dyed hair screamed from the other side of the room and then he walked towards us. Nate stood up and they hugged each other in a manly way as old friends that haven't seen each other in a very long time. _Which they are._  

" **Whats up? How come you became such a big star in Korea but you never told me anything?** " Nate said smirking and punching Yoongi's arm playfully. They laughed and Yoongi shrugged his shoulders as he raised his hands in the air, demostraiting he didn't know.

" **Things happens what can I say?"** Yoongi vaguely explained making Nate laughed. Yoongi then looked at me and tittle his head in confusion, when Nate noticed this he looked at me and grabbed my arm making me stand up.

" **This is my friend Mina, she's going to be helping me with my new job** " Nate introduced me and I bowed.

" **Annyeonghaseyo** " I greeted him formally in korean and he bowed back.

" **Nice to meet you, take care of this dork right here, he doesn't know how to do anything by himself** " Yoongi said smirking and Nate glared at him as he yelled " **yah!** " I chuckled and five other boys entered the room and stared at us in confusion.

" **This is Yoongi hyung's friend** " Taehyung said pointing at us and we bowed at them.

" **And her?** " The pink haired boy asked looking at me, I assumed he was the leader Rap monster. I may not be a fan but I do like their music so I have basic knowledge on who they are.

" **Oh she's my friend Mina** " Nate introduced me and I smiled.

" **Hi its nice to meet you all** " I politely said holding on the urge to feed.

I have atleast, two weeks without feeding on blood and it was starting to affect me.

" **Annyeonghaseyo I'm Kim Namjoon** " the pink haired boy said and I nodded with a beaming smile on my face, covering my instinct to attack them.

" **I'm Jung Hoseok! But call me jhope** " the one who couldn't stop moving around said and I chuckled.

" **Annyeonghaseyo I'm the oldest one Kim Seokjin** " the one with wide shoulders and black hair said and bowed at me. I nodded and bowed back. He is really polite.

" **Annnyeonghaseyo I-I'm Jeon Jungkook** " the youngest one said stuttering a little which made me giggled, so cute. Even if his body made him seem manly, his cute and boyish face and bunny smile made a good contrast with his manly body. 

" **And last but not least I'm Park Jimin** " the blonde haired boy at the left said while smiling as he concluded with the introductions and I titled my head in confuse.

I think I have heard his name before, along with Jungkook's yet I don't know where. As I looked at him, he smiled at me and I instantly smiled back without even thinking about it. I don't know if is because he reminds me of someone from a long time ago or because of his warm eye smile but it instantly pulled me to him in a way that I couldn't understand but I knew one thing, it couldn't be good, yet that made it even more interesring and thrilling. That's how it all started. That's where I had to go back to the car and wait for Nate to talk with Yoongi because I knew that nothing good would come by being with him yet I never did anything to stop it which led to a twisted fate that none of us were able to escape from.

\-----

After talking for a long time with BTS as their stylist were preparing them for the concert we said our goodbyes and left the arena since Nate was starting to getting sick with of the overwhelming scent of sweet blood of thousands of fans too.

  
I drove for about half an hour until we got to a club and asked for drinks in the bar, if something could help us with the urge to feed was alcohol.  
I groaned annoyed after three shots of tequila since I was still thristy and glance at Nate who was drinking a beer.

  
"Now you see why it was a bad idea?" I said rolling my eyes and he chuckled. I furrowed my eyebrows and scoffed.

  
"Now I see, you haven't been feeding lately am I right?" I gulped and drank on another shot as I looked at him.

  
"Why do you say that? Of course I've been feeding" I lied looking at the dance floor trying to avoid the topic.

  
"The only reason why you were so annoyed back in the concert was because it was hard for you to hold it in am I right?" He said smirking and I sighed.

  
"You couldn't care less about meeting your old friend Yoongi, you just wanted to see if I have been drinking blood right?" I said as I rested my elbowed in the bar and he kept smirking and stood up with his beer in hand and started dancing around me as I chuckled. I should be mad but I just couldn't bring myself to hate him since it was pretty funny how he dance dorkily around me.

  
"Come on, lets dance and find something real to drink" he said and I chuckled again trying to hide my nervousness.

  
"Go ahead, I'll go later, you know how much I love alcohol" I said lightly shaking my drink and smirking at him. The truth is that I wanted to avoid blood as much as possible.

  
He sighed and stopped dancing as he looked down at me.

  
"You have to let it go, it wasn't your fault Mina and you won't do it again, whatever happens when you switch your humanity off it's not your fault, besides, it has been twelve years already, you have to let it go" he said as he put both of his hands on my thighs and rubbed them slowly trying to calm me down as I looked at his hands and sighed.

  
"I know Nate, I know but the last time I was here in Korea I did such horrible things that it's hard for me to not remember everything I did back then, even if we already have a year living here" I said as I kept my gaze in his hands and he sighed and took my arms as he pulled me up from the stool.

  
"Hey look at me" he said as he cupped my chin and made me looked at him.

  
"You are one of the strongest people I know and I know that you have your feeding under control so don't harm yourself in this way because if the urge to feed gets too overwhelming then it will get out of control then you would do things you'll regret later, so go and feed on someone, you know that you can feed on them without killing them and compell them to forget so go ahead and enjoy yourself" Nate said as he dragged me towards the center of the dance floor and I sighed giving up and burying my face in his chest.

  
"You're such a bad influence on me" I whispered against his chest and he laughed clearly hearing what I said which made me smirk.

  
"Okay then I'll go find someone to dance with and I'll see you tomorrow" he said smirking and I giggled, he was totally going to get laid. I nodded as I saw him disappearing in the dance floor and just as he left, I felt a big body rubbing itself on my ass and I sighed smirking.

  
He's right, I'm good at controling myself and jut because twelve years ago I did something horrible doesn't mean I'll do it again, besides, I think I should get laid too, it's been a while since the last time I slept with someone so I sensually dance with the boy who couldn't wait to fuck me over and I smirked taking his drink from his hand and drinking all of it in one go.

  
He wasn't that attractive but he wasn't bad looking either, it seems like he has been working out and had big dark brown eyes and long black hair, he was a bit taller than me. We didn't talk more than just saying some dirty comments which turned him on.

  
After dancing  two more songs in a very sensual way, he dragged me to the men's bathroom and started kissing me roughly, I responded just as rough as him and pushed him against the wall making him smirk and I grabbed his hair pulling him closer to me.

  
He quickly flipped us over and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he placed me on the sink. I pulled away from him to look at his eyes as he catched his breathe. I smirked and he raised an eyebrow.

  
" **You are not going to be afraid of anything that can be painful, it willl only increase your arousal** " I compelled him and he nodded dumbfounded making me smirked again as I looked down at his neck.

  
The urge to feed kicked me hard, really, really hard, so I didn't waste any more time and I sinked my fangs into his flesh and sucking as much blood as I could without making a mess. He groaned and wrapped a hand on my hair pulling me closer and the other on my hip scrathing my skin which made me wince and he moan loud as I felt him hard on my thigh and I smirked.

  
As I sucked his blood I started unbotting his jeans and wrapped my hand around his length and giving it a little squeeze making him moan again and I pulled back for a second before moving my underwear to a side and pulling his dick inside of me quickly making us moan.

  
I've never been so eager to feed while having sex like I was now so I decided to skip the foreplay. There's something about feeding while getting laid that makes the blood taste way better and I was so desperate for blood that I _needed_ to do this. After I felt him getting weaker and paler, I stopped sucking his blood out and he finished inside of me with the loudest moan he made that night. 

After catching my breath, I pushed him back so I could stand and fix my clothes, he looked at me confused and tried to grabbed my arm but I pulled it away from him and smirked.

  
" **You didn't cum** " he said furrowing his eyebrows in confusion and I shurgged my shoulders. I don't need to cum, the only thing I wanted was his blood and I got it.

  
" **Doesn't matter, now, look at me in the eye"** I said wrapping my arms around his neck and looking directly into his eyes again so I could erase his memory.

  
" **You are going to forget about this and when you see the wound on your neck, you'll remember how you were drunk in the forest and a animal attack you, so I'll be leaving now, bye thanks for the dinner"** I said compelling him to forget about me and disappearing as soon as he blinked. 

  
Being a vampire has its perks, with a magical ring you can walk in the sun, you get super strength and super speed and you can make humans do whatever you want just by looking at them directly on their eyes which is called compulsion, but it also has a dark side, the urge to feed can be unaberable and it can make you do things you'll regret later.

  
I sighed as I walked back home instantly feeling bad for taking advantage of the guy whose name I don't even remember. As I looked at my surroundings more and more, I started remembering a lot of bad things that happened here so many years ago and I closed my eyes trying to push those memories back.

  
I really shouldn't be here, everything in this country is painful to me and I don't know how long I'll be able to handle it.

 

 

_"Mother please don't do this" I begged her as I stood outside of what I once called home._

_"you have to leave" she said sternly but her eyes were filled with sadness._

_"I know that you don't want to do this mother, pleasee let me in, I promise I won't hurt you or father" I said as new tears streamed down my face, I didn't know if that was actually true but I couldn't bare to be away from them._

_"you are a monster, why, why did you drink blood? why, why did you chose a life full of darkness? you were suppose to die peacefully and go to our ancestors" she said as tears fell from her eyes and I collpased in the floor with my hands covering my face as tears stained my sleeves._

_"what was I suppose to do!? I died but I came back to life, this is my second chance to be with them, with you please! Mother please don't do this!" I yelled and I saw more tears falling from her eyes._

_"Stay away from her!" my father screamed as he took a stake and pulled my mother away from the door. I looked at him as he glared coldly at me_ _._

_"you have brought so much disgrace to this family yet you come here begging to be let in!?" he yelled at me and I flinched._

_"I just want to be with my family" I whispered as my hands trembled from_ _crying so much._

 _"you died, my daughter died, this monster in front of me it's not my_ _baby girl anymore_ _so go back to a cave before I kill you!" he yelled and I whimpered._

_"Father please!" I begged even more and he stepped out. the urge to suck his blood rushed to me but I handled it the best way I could so I wouldn't jumped on him._

_He started casting a spell that made my head hurt so much that I screamed and hold both side of my head in a attemp to stop it._

_"leave now or I'll kill you" he said coldly and I glance at him as the pain stopped after a minute._

_"I'm sorry" I said as I left._


	2. Chapter 2

_1990_

_I couldn't stop laughing at Jiyeong's joke and Jonghyun's foolish attempt to walk while drunk._

  
_"_ **_Yah Jonghyun-ah stop trying to go anywhere, you're just going to hurt yourself_ ** _" Jiyeong said laughing but Jonghyun shook his head with a drunken smile._

  
_"_ **_I need to get back to my wife! Wife I love you!"_ ** _Jonghyun screamed as Jiyeong sat him down again but Jonghyun started hitting and begging Jiyeong to let him go. I laughed so hard that tears were starting to form at the corner of my eyes and I almost dropped my glass of whiskey. I was starting to feel the power of the alcohol already and I couldn't stop laughing._

  
_"_ **_And Junghyunnie!? I need to see my son!_ ** _" He yelled as I chuckled while Jiyeong rolled his eyes while smiling._

  
_"Okay okay_ **_maybe it's time for you to go home_ ** _" I said standing up and helping Jonghyun up while Jiyeong took his arm and wrapped it around him and I did the same with his other arm._

  
_"_ **_Aish why do you always get so drunk that we have to drag you back  home?_ ** _" Jiyeong asked him as he sighed and shook his head. Jonghyun giggled drunkenly which made me rolled my eyes._

  
_"_ **_Because I'm happy! Park Jiyeong you don't know what is like to have a son yet and I'm so happy!"_ ** _Jonghyun said and I laughed. We finally made it to the car and we threw him in the back seat before we got to our seats in the front and Jiyeong sighed before looking back at Jonghyun._

  
_"_ **_You are really irresponsible then, what kind of bad influence are you to your son getting drunk a Friday night? What would your wife think of this behavior?_ ** _" Jiyeong scolded him as he started the engine and started driving towards Jonghyun's home. I looked out of the window as I thought about what they said._

_Son, Jonghyun is a father, he has a pretty son and wife, a family. Something I could have had but I didn't and will never have. A dead woman can't have kids and I could feel my eyes getting watery but I blinked away the tears and hid my worries behind a fake smile._

_Even if it hurt being with them and see them growing up and forming their families, I would never change them for anything else, they are the best drinking friends someone could ask for._

 

 

I woke up suddenly and if I could sweat, there would be cold sweat all over my body. I was breathing hard and I could feel tears falling from my eyes. I closed my eyes hard trying to steady my breathing as I sat up on my bed.

  
Damn it.

I dreamed of them again. I can't even sleep right without having a panic attack. I felt new tears streaming down my face and I blinked a couple of times trying to stop them.

  
Nate threw the door open and looked at me worried. I looked at him and then back down. I didn't want him to see me like this.

  
"You dreamed of them again right?" He asked me and I nodded. He walked towards my bed and sat down beside me as he hugged me tightly.

  
 _"_ It wasn't your fault stop blaming yourself because of it" he said as he rubbed my arm and hold my head against his chest.

  
"Jonghyun hates me with every single cell in his body and Jiyeong... He... I...." I tried to say but started crying against his chest. Even after all this time, I still can remember it so clearly like it happened yesterday.

"It wasn't your fault Mina you have to let it go and move on, we all have done terrible things in the past but life goes on and we have to learn how to accept it and live our life, even humans make mistakes too sometimes and that is okay, that's life" he said as he pushed me away from him so he could look at me in the eyes as he talked and I blinked as I try to stop new tears from falling but it didn't work.

"you're right Nate but I can't stop thinking about it, I thought I was over it but every single thing here makes me remember everything that happened, not just that incident with Jiyeong but also what happened in the Joseon era with Jiseok and-" I started explaining but he cut me off as he pushed me back and I saw his eyes turning a deep shade of red and the veins under his eyes popping up.

"yo see? I'm a vampire too and I've done terrible things that you can't even imagine but I learned how to forgive myself over the years and move on with my life, someday we are going to die even if we are inmortals so let it go, whatever happened in 1865 happened a long looong time ago and what happened with Jiyeong happened twelve years ago so stop, it's all in the past" he said as his eyes went back to normal and I furrowed my eyebrows in pain and bit my bottom lip anxiously. I know he's right but I can't just let it go so easily.

"I know, I know but-" he cut me off again as he pushed me out of the bed hard, I fell on the cold floor hard hitting my head and back so hard that I heard a crack on my column which made me groaned while closing my eyes in pain.

" **Yah**! what was that for!?" I yelled at him angrily as I rolled around on the floor and he chuckled.

"Did it hurt? a normal human would have had a concussion and back problems because of it but you just groaned in pain and that's it, so now you see how lucky you are? Do you see how lucky you are that you have been living for two centuries on this earth and you were able to see how people change and how technology improved? When we were born something as simple as a phone was something we couldn't even dream of so stop mopping around so much and let's go, we have an important meeting at 9 and it's already 8 in the morning, hurry up" he said as I stood up and got my column back in to its place wincing from the pain. I glared at him as he raised his eyebrows and went back to his room.

"asshole!!!" I yelled after him and I heard him laughed downstairs. He's right though because I'm a vampire, I've been able to live through a lot of eras on the world. It was a good thing yeah, it was nice to see how people improve with time but I could never stay in one place for a long time. I don't age so people could start noticing the lack of changes in my body.

I felt like a bystander, watching people form their own families and how their children formed theirs, most of them looked happy and it left a bittersweet taste on my mouth, I wish I could have a family of my own, not that I don't like my life right now, I love driving my car and I have made a lot of friends but some time I just feel like something is lacking.

I sighed and went to my closet so I could pick something to wear for the day, when I was finished, I walked towards the bathroom and I took a shower so I could get rid of all my problems.

After I washed up and got dressed in a sleeveless black swing summer dress with a black jacket. I did my makeup and I put on my a choker and some gold necklace that matched my moon protection necklace. Every single vampire that walks in the sun has a daylight ring but I preferred a necklace, a ring is something I could easily loose and I don't want to literally burn in the sun, besides, this necklace is special to me, my mother gave it to me when I turned sixteen.

I used to have a twin sister and she always said that we were like the sun and the moon so she gave us a necklace as a birthday gift that had the power of the sun and the moon. My sister received the sun while I received the moon. I took the necklace in my hands and smiled at the memory, _if only I could go back to those time where I didn't have to worry about anything but to practice magic and play with my sister._ I sighed and took my phone on my way downstairs where I saw Nate making breakfast and I giggled.

"So what are we eating today?" I asked him and he smirked.

"here you go" he passed me a glass with blood as he sat down with an omelet on his plate and he started eating it. I furrowed my eyebrows and I looked at him and back at his food.

"What the fuck? I want some of that!" I exclaimed annoyed as I tried to reach his plate but he moved it away from me. I groaned frustrated and he chuckled.

"You can't eat human food because you haven't been drinking blood properly so go and drink your breakfast" he said and I pouted.

"but-" I try to fight him but he shook his head as he glared at me.

"no buts" he said and I sighed as I took the glass of blood, I felt my fangs becoming visible and I drank it quicker than I thought. Drinking blood from a blood bag it's completely different from drinking it directly from a human. Blood bag's blood is cold and not completely satisfying but it leaves you full and you can go on a day without having to worry about feeling thirsty while blood that comes directly from a human is warm and you can feel every emotion that person if feeling, its like eating a slice of pizza as soon as it came out of the oven and a slice that has been in the fridge for a couple of days, it would never be the same.

"And you wanted my omelette" Nate said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes as I stood up and I walked towards the front door where I took my red high heels and my channel leather mini bag, having lived two centuries has it perks, I have a lot of money from all the countless job I have done. _And maybe stole from some people._

"Let's get this business finish then" I said as I took my car keys and opened the front door. I heard him laughed and I rolled my eyes as I unlock the door.

 

\------

 

"Sir, I already left it pretty clear that we weren't taking any deal if it didn't benefit us" I explained to the older man as we try to make a deal with the CEO of  Bighit Entertainment.

  
Turns out that meeting Yoongi was part of Nate's plans to get to the CEO and make some pretty good money.

  
"Young lady you still don't understand, this is going to bring benefits to both sides" he tried to convince us again and I looked at Nate as we both laughed.

  
"No sir, it's only going to be good for you and we are not going to make a deal that won't give us what we want, so now you listen, you either take our offer or we'll go to some other company that is capable of understanding" Nate said as he closed his briefcase and we stood up, I winked at the old business man as we turned around and started walking towards the door until the CEO said "Wait"

  
We glanced at each other and smirked as we turned around and faces him.

  
"Yes?" I asked him and he sighed.

  
"Fine, we'll take it" he said and Nate took the contract out of the briefcase and handed it back to him.

  
"Sign here please" he said as he gave him a pen and the CEO sighed but reluctantly signed the contract.

  
"It was nice making business with you, now if you excuse us, we have a lunch with your golden boys" Nate said as we walked out of the office.

  
"Sometimes I think you are the devil, how can you make people agree with you without compelling them?" I asked him and he chuckled.

  
"Well, what can I say? I have been a businessman for three centuries already, of course, I know how to manipulate people" he said smirking which made me laugh as I clicked my heels on the floor.

  
"Okay okay, so are we going to eat lunch with BTS? Or was that just something to make him mad?" I asked him and he chuckled.

  
"Both and you know, since we are going to be with them for dinner you should know that since they are idols, they take good care of their bodies and eat healthily…" he trailed off as he wiggled his eyebrows at me and I tilted my head to a side confused as we got into the elevator. That was random, why does it matter?

  
"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked him furrowing my eyebrows and he smirked again.

  
"We can eat a proper and fancy lunch, their blood must taste good" he whispered in my ear and I rolled my eyes and pushed him away from me causing him to laugh.

  
"I won't feed on them, they are idols so we can't leave bites on their body… and before you say it, no… I don't want to give them my blood, what if they suddenly die and we'll have to deal with newborn vampires? No thanks" I explained to him as we got to his car and he laughed really hard finding all of this rather amusing while I was annoyed by him.

  
"You are thinking too much again, just do it, compel them to say that an animal attacked them and that's it" he said as I opened the passenger door and got inside.

  
"They are known worldwide so of course there's bound to be people who know what about vampires and they'll start looking for the vampires responsible for that so no, we won't feed on them, you got it?" I said sternly and pointed an accusing finger at him as he started the engine and we left the company.

  
"Why are you no fun?" He asked me and I glared at him. He gulped and sighed defeated.

  
"Fine, I won't feed on them" he said and groaned annoyed before I smiled triumphantly.

The rest of the ride was silent until we got to the restaurant where we were going to eat with them. We got out of the car and walked towards the entrance of the fancy restaurant and we were greeted by a waitress. We gave her our names and she guided us towards a table at the back of the restaurant. We sat down and a few minutes later, the guys and their manager were walking towards us.

We stood up and greeted them with a polite smile and then we sat back down.

  
They were dressed formally in a suit and a black tie which made me bit my bottom lip, _they all look so hot dressing like that_. I shook my head getting rid of all the dirty thought that came to my head and I smiled at them.

  
" **So the CEO called me and told me that you were going to be his replacement for the time being?"** Their manager asked Nate and he nodded smiling politely at him.

  
" **We just closed a deal and as long as he is on vacations, I'll handle everything on his behalf"** Nate answered smoothly and their manager stared at us skeptically as we smiled politely.

  
" **Aren't you too young to be here? You seem to be in high school"** he asked me and I fake smiled at him, _I'm older than you though_ but I couldn't say that.

" **Actually, I skipped high school and I'm in my second year of college"** I lied and everyone gasped.

  
" **What? Y-you skipped high school?"** Namjoon asked me and I nodded. _Technically yes, but I still went to high school in the 50's._

  
" **She's like my little sister and she's studying business so I took her with me today so** **s** **he could see how to make deals with important people"** Nate answered and I nodded.

  
" **That's impressive but how did you skip high school?** " Jin asked me.

  
" **I was homeschooled and I learned everything there is to learn in high school when I was in middle school so I took the entrance exam earlier and got in"** I lied smoothly like I have done multiple times and they 'ooh' in response.

  
" **Well it'll be a pleasure to work with you two"**  Their manager said skeptically as he narrowed his eyes at us but he stood up and bowed to us so we did the same.

  
" **Let's order now, should we? We wanted to invite you all as friends so we can get to know each other better"** Nate said as the waitress gave us the menus and they thanked us.

  
" **Whoah, who would have thought that my old friend could become the CEO"** Yoongi said amused as he looked at us with a tired look on his face but tried to pull up a smile so Nate chuckled.

  
" **Agh I'll have to work with you"** Nate said jokingly annoyed and Yoongi and I chuckled.

  
" **Yah!"** Yoongi screamed and the manager glared at him.

  
" **Min Yoongi is that the way to talk to the new CEO?"** The manager scolded him and Yoongi sighed.

" **Don't worry we are old friends so it's fine, it'll be weird if Yoongi started talking for** **m** **ally to me** " Nate said making Yoongi smirked and the manager nodded.

  
" **That's call favoritism!"** Hoseok protested jokingly as he gasped and placed a hand over his chest which made us all laugh.

  
I was mesmerized by a certain laugh and I searched for the owner of the voice until my eyes landed on Jimin, I didn't actually realize how handsome he was today and his laugh made my breath caught in my throat, the way his eyes became small lines and the sound that came out of his mouth was so angelic that I almost forgot where I was. He caught me staring and I quickly avert my eyes somewhere else. I felt a soft pink hue coloring my cheeks and I knew I was blushing out of embarrassment which is difficult since… Well, I'm dead. I noticed though from the corner of my eyes that he was looking down with a red tint on his cheeks and I unconsciously smiled at his cuteness before I realized how bad this was going to be.

I shook my head, getting rid of the feeling inside of me as I paid attention back to Nate and his conversation with Namjoon and their manager about what business plan he had in mind.

Nate noticed my blush but brushed it off as he continued talking. We've been friends for a long time and he helped me when I needed someone the most, I know that he is just interest on business, revenge, blood and girls but we work well together. He is one of the few people I trust yet I know his purpose and that he is using me but it doesn't matter to me since I'm also using him for my own benefit. 

 

 

_Blood._

_That is the only thing in my mind as I walked in the wood._

_I need blood, I'm thirsty, I need to feed._

_Screams,_

_Laughs._

_I heard them not so far away from where I_ _was_ _and without thinking, I ran at vampire speed to the source of the sounds, blinded by my instincts._

_There was a couple running in the wood while_ _chasing each other and laughing, they looked happy._

_T_ _he moment the boy was left alone, I jumped over him and s_ _a_ _nk my_ _fangs_ _in his neck, sucking his blood and I moaned in delight while he screamed in pain and started moving his legs frantically as he tried to push me away but I didn't budge._

  
_When I was nearly done, I heard a pitched scream at my side and I finally broke away from the boy who was already dead to see the girl with tears in her eyes as she looked at me terrified._

_"You, you, you kill him!" She yelled and started running away from me but I caught her before she could tell anyone_ _._

_"I'm sorry" I whispered while tears started to form in my eyes and I sank my fangs into her flesh and sucked the life out of her. I cried as she hit me with her small petty hands, trying to push me away as she screamed and screamed but I couldn't stop._

_I never thought that blood could be so addicting, I can't stop now, I need to finish it, I want to taste this more._

_Once I was finished I let her lifeless body fall on the floor and sighed a_ _s I dragged her body towards her lover when I started crying realizing what I've done._

_I'm a monster, my_ _worn out_ _dress and my face_ _are_ _cover in blood, their blood. I kill them_ _._

 

_Guilt._

 

_T_ _hey were in love, something I thought I had but turned out to be fake._

_I sat down beside them as I cried and hugged my knees burying my face in my arms. If I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have to left them, I could have been with them as they grow up but I'm a monster, I don't deserve to live, I have kill_ _ed_ _a lot of people already._

 

_I'm a killer._

 

_"If you stay there more time, you will die, it's almost sunrise" someone said and I looked up at the stranger who was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest._

_"I deserve to die anyway" I mumbled as I looked at the ground and the man walked towards me._

_"You are a vampire, if you do not kill then you will die" he said and I closed my eyes tightly as I shivered and thought again of what I've done._

_"I do not want to hear it, go away" I said as I buried my head in my arms again and he sighed as he knelt down in front of me. He observed me for a short time before he smiled politely at me and took out a handkerchief._

_"You are a newbie, aren't you?" He asked me and I looked up just to see he was_ _standing_ _really close_ _to my face, closer than I would like and feel comfortable with._

_"Go away" I said once more which made him sigh as he looked at the bodies of the young dead couple._

_"I can help you control it" he said seriously as he looked back at me but I furrowed my eyebrows confused._

_"Why would you want to help me?" I asked him confused and he smiled._

_"Because I know what it feels like to lose control" he said and I looked at him skeptically. He handed me the handkerchief but I didn't take it as I just stared at it doubtfully._

_"I can help you" he said again standing up and offering me a hand._

_I looked at it and then back at him._

_"What do you want in return?" I asked him and he smirked._

_"Why do you think I want something in return?" He asked amused and I rolled my eyes annoyed._

_"The world is like that, if you want something, you have to give something else in return" I explained and he chuckled while nodding his head. I didn't realize but his clothes looked expensive, he must be rich, a rich vampire so what could he possibly want in exchange for my help?_

_Why would he want my help anyway? I'm a helpless new turn vampire who is scared of herself._

_"You are something else, aren't you?" He said and I raised an eyebrow._

_"Fine then, I'll give you whatever you want if you help me with something" I said as I took his handkerchief and he smirked while I cleaned my mouth and I took his hand while looking at his face unsure._

_Who is he exactly? But what do I have to waste?_

_"And what could that be?" He asked as he pulled me up from the ground. I brushed the dirt off my dress that looked so cheap and dirty against his expensive clothes but I shrugged it off._

_"Kill someone, the one who turned me" I explained and he seemed taken back for a second but then he nodded as his eyes glimmer with amusement._

_"You do are something else, I'm_ _Nate_ _Edwards, my lady, it's a pleasure to meet you" he introduced himself smirking as he bent down slightly and kissed the back of my hand gentlemanlike wihic made me sigh, in what kind of mess am I getting myself into?_

 


End file.
